The present invention relates to radio communication devices which have simple conversation with others by radio.
So-called remote control devices which control the operation of electronic devices such as television sets or video tape recorders, using an infrared control signal, are sold as commodities. Infrared signals are used not only to control the operation of the electronic devices, but also to send and/or receive information composed of character data and/or numerical data between two electronic devices.
In order to send and/or receive information such as character data and numerical data using an infrared radio signal, the information is required to be set by the operation of keys of a device on the side of the transmission and a circuit which decodes all the characters and numerical data received from the other party must be provided on the side of the transmission. Thus, the structure of the device of the transmission side is undesirably complicated. When image information different from the character and numerical data is sent and/or received, a more complicated structure is required.